


Otherwise Engaged

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [219]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Derek only mentioned, Drabble, Engagement, M/M, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/28/19: “lead, silver, tap”I feel like I leave a lot implied here, but I hope not too much!





	Otherwise Engaged

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/28/19: “lead, silver, tap”
> 
> I feel like I leave a lot implied here, but I hope not too much!

Stiles rubbed his thumb over the ring, his thoughts leading him into the future.

“Son, what are you doing?”

“Sorry, Dad.” Stiles held up his hand and tapped the silvery object on his finger. “It’s distracting.”

“Yes. Well, congratulations again, but you’re on the job.”

“Um, that’s actually why I came in. Derek’s meeting me for lunch.”

“Are either of you doing your _actual jobs_ today?”

Stiles wouldn’t remind his father he’d been young and in love once. It was too happy a day for a reminder like that.

“Probably not!” Stiles cheered, saluting before running out of the office.


End file.
